


Heartbeat

by Its_Just_Chemistry



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: AliKass, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can we please turn that into a common tag? That would be fantastic, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy AliKass, I'm still not over Hikari, Kassali - Freeform, M/M, Romance, Summer, You know what maybe I'll make a collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_Just_Chemistry/pseuds/Its_Just_Chemistry
Summary: Kassim likes it, the way Alibaba's heart beats on top of his,and how the world just seems to fade away.





	Heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NewtiegotBooty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewtiegotBooty/gifts).



> Another AliKass gifted to NewtiegotBootie for, again, writing the absolutely lovely fic Weight of the World, and for just being an extremely sweet person!!!!! (I'm so glad you liked the last fic I gifted to you! I only hope you'll like this one too!!!)
> 
> Modern AU where Alibaba and Kassim live in an apartment together. Characterization might be a bit off.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)!

Kassim presses his fingers into Alibaba's hair, the man's face buried into the crook of Kassim's neck.

He doesn't know how long they've been laying there, tangled in each other's arms with the scarcest remnants of their clothes (apparently the apartment's AC unit had broke, and so the two had deemed it too hot for anything but their boxers).

Kassim notices when Alibaba begins to play with one of his dreadlocks, gently rolling it within the space between his fingers...

 

—--—--—

 

At some point in their leisure, Alibaba had gotten up to leave, which meant Kassim had been left by himself on the couch.

Too worn to remove himself from the comfort of the cushions, the man called out into the apartment for Alibaba to return, desperate for the pleasant feeling that seemed to come with the man's company.

 

"I'm lonely."

"I'm getting some water."

"I don't care."

 

Kassim waited momentarily as the sun continued to beat down into the small apartment, and he could hear the sound of the afternoon buses and chatter waft in through the open windows.

A small rotating fan had also been placed on the sill, and briefly came to Kassim's aid as it returned to blow thoughtfully in his direction every ten seconds.

 

Eventually Alibaba came back to his spot on the couch, a moist glass of chilled water in each hand. He handed one to Kassim.

The man pressed a soft kiss to his lips in thanks.

—--—--—

At some point, the summer heat had managed to put the blonde to sleep, leaving Kassim in dismay as his lover was once more so close yet so far from his touch.

The sounds of the people and the streets continued to flow in, overlaying that of the whirring of the fan. Though at some point Kassim had become much more immersed in the rising and falling of Alibaba's chest to notice, too focused on how adorable he looked with his mouth just the slightest bit agape (and sure, he was drooling, but Kassim thought it was somehow part of the man's charm.)

And Kassim liked it, the way Alibaba's heart beat on top of his,

and how the world just seemed to fade away.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Update—
> 
> I just created an open collection for fluffy AliKass fics!! If you look back at the top of the work, you'll be able to find the link to it above the statistics bar :D!! Feel free to submit and check it out!!


End file.
